Don't Close Your Eyes
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Wincest! Sam knows what it means when Dean wears his boots to bed and he sets out to let him know that everything's okay. Very limited plot in this one! : Rated M for a reason!


A/N: I got a story idea based around Dean's boots...kinda weird, but I hope you guys like it! Only warnings for this one...shameless smut and Wincest!

* * *

Don't Close Your Eyes

Dean's boots. Sam hates them. To Sam they're a symbol; a symbol of Dean's constant readiness. Dean never takes them off…unless he's having sex or in the shower. Sometimes he even sleeps in them. It's like sleeping with one eye open, which is a physical impossibility.

"Dean, come on. Take the damn boots off!" This is how their conversations have been going, night after fucking night.

Dean, who was also hogging the covers, groaned, "I already said no, Sammy. Just go to sleep." He didn't understand his brother's big problem. He kept his feet over on his own side of the bed, unlike Sam, so what was the big deal? "How could they possibly be bothering you, they're on my feet?"

"Yeah well, I know why you're wearing them."

That got Dean's interest. He sat up in bed and quirked his eyebrow up, "Oh you do? Then please enlighten me."

"It's because you can't ever relax! You'd rather spend the night uncomfortable than run the risk of something getting us and you not being ready because you need to put your damn boots on. It's like sleeping with your gun…which you do as well."

"Why the hell would I sleep without my gun?!" As if the suggestion of that was the craziest thing in the world, and it very well might have been. "We're hunters…things want to kill us and we want to kill them! Of course I'm going to be ready to go whenever the situation requires it."

"And this particular case we're on requires it? It's a run of the mill ghost hunt. We've hunted shapeshifters, vampires, demons…and yet this particular case is worse than those? It's so bad that you have to sleep with your steel toed boots on?!"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe."

"Come on, give it up. What's bothering you?" Sam knew there had to be something that was sparking this whole thing.

Dean sighed, "Just go to sleep, Sam."

"No, I won't just go to sleep. There's something bothering you more than usual and I want to know what it is." It wasn't just the romantic relationship that had him worried, but the brotherly instinct in him was going off too. "Is it Houston?" Sam had nearly been torn to shreds by a very angry werewolf. It had taken a few weeks for him to recover, he was still recouping if he was being honest. Dean had started acting funny after that…well, funny for Dean anyway.

Dean just grumbled to himself.

Sam nodded, sliding in closer to his older brother, "You need to relax Dean, it's going to be alright."

"It's not going to be alright if something kills and eats you! I'm not going to let that happen if I can do anything…so if I have to wear my damn boots to bed then that's just what I'll have to do." Dean didn't understand how Sam could be so passive about the whole stupid thing.

"You're worrying too much. Dean, things like this happen and unfortunately, sleeping with your boots on isn't going to save every problem that comes our way. All we can do is try to take care of ourselves and take advantage of every moment we have together." And that's when Sam lodged his body right up behind Dean's, wrapping Dean up in his gigantic body.

Oh no. Dean hated it when Sam babied him and he knew that was about to happen. He was supposed to be the tough one, the one making things better, not the one being held and comforted. "Sam, you know I hate it when you coddle me."

Sam smiled against Dean's neck, placing a few gentle kisses there, "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?"

Dean sighed. "Come on Sammy, beat me, scream at me, fuck me…I don't care…just don't treat me like I'm breakable."

"But you are breakable, Dean. In fact, you're actually really squishy…and you know I love that about you! You know I love getting a chance to be on the giving end of the affection once in a while, you know I do. Now, just relax and let me love you."

Dean did what he always did, he surrendered. He'd always allow Sam to have anything and everything that he wanted. "I'm fine though, Sam."

"No, you're worried about me. You're so worried about me that you've practically been up having all night vigils for weeks. It's sweet." He gently traced the line of Dean's body, "Hmm, you know I could prove to you that I'm fine…"

Dean put his hand up. No fucking way. "No thanks."

"Are you seriously turning down sex?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I'm turning down your version of sex…the one that has me on the bottom…"

Sam laughed, "Don't be such a big baby, Dean. It doesn't make you any gayer if you're on the other end of it, you know."

"Um Sam, yes it does."

"You're still head over heels in love with a guy. And you know how I know you're head over heels in love with me? Because you tell me every time you take me." Sam leaned in and captured Dean's lips with his own. "So, now, guess what…it's my turn."

"How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"Until you mean it."

Sam pushed Dean back against the bed, moving so that he could straddle him, effectively pinning Dean down to the bed.

Dean smiled, pressing up against Sam's butt, "Hmm, you know I love this position, Sammy." Dean loved to be ridden, that was for sure.

Sam smiled, "Well, too bad I'm not staying in this position."

Yeah, that was too bad. Sam looked so pretty in his lap.

Sam pulled Dean's shirt off and over his head. At least he wasn't sleeping with his stupid jacket on. He smiled, "you're hot."

"Duh."

Sam smiled, he couldn't help it. Sometimes being in love makes you stupid.

Dean almost smiled back, but doing that would've ruined his cover. Smiling just would've made Sam feel like he was right about everything, that Dean did – in fact – want this as much as he did. It was preposterous is what it was, so Dean wasn't going to indulge his brother.

Sam bent his body down, pressing down hard against Dean's erection, so that he could bite, lick and kiss all over Dean's neck and earlobes. Sam knew Dean was a sucker for that spot just below his ear…it got him every time. Just like always Dean began to whimper and moan beneath him, lightly pressing his center up against his younger brother. "You're sure making a great case for yourself, Dean." Sam laughed.

Dean glared at his brother. He didn't care how in love with the big oaf he was, he wasn't going to give Sam the satisfaction of being right. He stilled his hips, nearly having to bite his lip to regain control over his movements, but dammit…he stopped…he did!

Sam bit back his smile. He loved torturing Dean. He knew how this was going to play out. He was going to tease Dean until he was reduced to begging and then – and only then – would he claim Dean's ass as his own. So, he just reached down and very lightly began to circle Dean's nipples with the tips of his fingers. He could hear the hitch in Dean's breathing almost immediately. Dean had a thing about his nipples…a thing that Dean didn't think that Sam knew about. Sam's eyes darkened as he watched Dean toss his head back in obvious pleasure, his body betraying his will. Dean's body would always want everything Sam had to offer, even when Dean's brain denied it.

Dean's eyes opened and he caught a glimpse of the way that Sam was looking at him and he knew he was in trouble. Shit.

Sam kind of wanted to laugh. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so turned on he might've. But, instead, he bent down to capture those nipples in his mouth, one at a time. He sucked each one into his mouth, lightly biting down with his teeth. Slowly he bit down a little harder, adding more pressure, until Dean was hissing. Then he slid off, licking over them gently. When he was done torturing Dean's nipples he looked up into those green-hazel eyes and knew that Dean was in that place. Dean was beyond the point of fighting him, he was completely submissive.

That is where Sam liked his brother best. Sam loved it when Dean let him take care of him, give him what he wanted.

Dean didn't have to open his eyes to know his little brother's gaze was fixed on him. He always knew when Sam was looking at him. Dean also knew that Sam was happy…the bastard. The nipple thing…yeah that was just way too freaking much for him to fight against.

Sam's breath was by his ear then, "Hmm Dean, you have no idea how hot you are like this. Love it when you're strung out and in desperate need of my cock."

Dean almost grunted, "I'm not—" he started, but was cut off by the feel of Sam's hand tightening around his thick erection through his jeans.

Sam smiled to himself. "Love to tie you up and take advantage of you!" Sam muttered against Dean's hips, his hands sliding down to unhook Dean's jeans.

Dean whimpered. He really didn't want Sam to know how hot that was for him, wanted to maintain his position as the usual man on top, but the thought of Sam teasing the hell out of him sent tingles down his spine and right to his weeping cock. He was so hard it was painful, he was nearly ready to scream for his release, but he didn't dare give Sam that kind of power over him.

Sam knew. Sam always knew when Dean was fighting him. The difference between Sam and Dean was that when Dean was in control it was because Sam let him be that way. Sam was always in control, always in charge. He was so tempted to get the handcuffs that he'd stolen from one of the police stations they'd been arrested at. He really wanted to just get Dean tied down so he knew he wasn't going to get away, but judging by the look in Dean's eyes…he wasn't going anywhere.

Sam looked down at Dean's half clothed body and frowned. He needed to get Dean out of those clothes and fast. And seriously, Dean was still wearing those damn boots! Why hadn't Sam taken them off first?! He was seriously slipping.

The next time Dean looked down he was completely naked. When the hell had that happened? Was Sam naked too? Much to his utter delight his brother was standing beside the bed, shucking out of the rest of his clothing. Dean licked his lips; he'd never tire of seeing the gorgeous expanse of Sam's naked body. His brother was absolutely beautiful.

"You like what you see, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled shyly and looked away.

Sam didn't understand why Dean was like that sometimes. He could be so dominating one minute and then burying his face the next. It was strange to him. He just smiled and moved towards his brother, climbing back onto the bed, between Dean's spread thighs.

Dean drew in his breath…hard. He knew what was going to happen. It wasn't often that he had Sam's massive cock in his ass and it always burned a bit. It wasn't that he didn't like a bit of pain, because he really did, but there was something about the anxiety beforehand that always got to him.

Sam could tell that Dean was thinking too much and wanted to do everything that he could to stop it. He pushed Dean's thighs up, bent at the knee, exposing everything that Dean had to offer him. Sam's mouth watered in anticipation. He knew he couldn't get into that ass right away, so he settled on snaking his tongue out and lightly lapping at the precome he found at the tip of Dean's bright red cock.

Dean moaned.

Sam smiled, tongue lapping some more at the velvety skin.

Dean's voice was gravelly as he asked, "You trying to kill me, Sammy?"

Sam laughed, "You'd know if I was."

Dean rolled his eyes. What a cocky, arrogant bastard. He was just about to call him on it when he felt his entire length sliding into the tight, wet heat of Sam's mouth. "Holy fucking shit!" Dean exclaimed. He hadn't been expecting that at all. When Sam did it again Dean was sure that he'd come…like a fifteen year old virgin…from two seconds of action. "Sammy…."

Sam's own cock was painfully hard. He thought that it might explode if he didn't get himself inside his brother's tight heat, but he couldn't let Dean win like that. He wanted to make Dean beg him, not the other way around. So, he settled himself back against Dean, his cock rubbing against Dean's. It was delicious and torturous at the same time. "Fuck." Sam muttered, hardly unable to control himself as he rutted against Dean.

Dean's eyes were closed and his breathing was very labored, a string of unconscious mumbles escaping his lips. He wanted Sam more than he was able to express, but something inside of him made it impossible for him to ask for it.

Sam wanted to take Dean…and with every second that he wasn't within that gorgeous ass, he grew increasingly impatient. Part of him just wanted to forcibly take it, but he wanted Dean writhing beneath him and begging. In desperation, his hand slid down between their nearly fused bodies, over Dean's bright red cock, down past his balls and then he began to very lightly circle the opening of Dean's ass with his finger.

Dean's hips rose off the bed, searching out Sam's cock and hand. He licked his lips as Sam looked up at him and they made eye contact with each other. Fucking shit, Sam was hot as hell.

Sam pressed against the tight glove of Dean's opening with his finger, pushing in to the knuckle. He watched as Dean's face changed and he bit his lip. Dean always reacted a bit hesitantly to him at first. However, when Sam pressed his finger all the way in and angled it to meet Dean's prostate Dean opened right up for him. He pressed his body up against Sam, forcing his finger deeper into that hole.

Sam was nearly panting. He was so desperate for that hole, but he had to work Dean open and he needed to get Dean so horny that he'd let Sam do anything and everything he wanted to him.

Dean had already had about all he could take. He was pretty much at his breaking point. "Sammy…." He nearly growled, "Come on….fuck me already."

A wide grin formed on Sam's face, "You going to ask pretty, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch."

Sam slid a second finger into his brother's ass and curled them up to find that spot once again. He knew he had Dean when he nearly jumped up off the bed.

"Yes…please…Sam. Please fuck me Sammy."

Sam smiled, adjusting himself. He didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled Dean's legs up and wrapped them around his waist, positioning himself at Dean's opening. He spit into his hand and rubbed it all over his cock, doing his best to make this experience the least painful as possible for the brother who seemed to love the pain anyway.

Sam went torturously slow. He inched his way in there, having no idea how he managed to find the strength to do that.

Dean, eyelids drooping and breathing labored, nearly growled. "Fuck Sam, just do it already!"

Sam bit his lip and continued his slow administrations, trying to make Dean crazy. Once he was all the way seated inside of Dean's tight ass he took a deep breath and willed himself to stay still.

Dean didn't need time to adjust to this. It'd been done so slowly that there wasn't any burning at all. Dean's eyes popped open and he watched the obvious torture on his brother's face. He knew in that moment that Sam was just being a jerk. He reached around, wrapping his hands tightly around his brother's hips and pushed up on his own hips as he held on tightly, fucking himself on Sam's cock. It was an awkward position, he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to do that, but the satisfaction it gave him made it all worthwhile.

Sam wanted to kill him. Why couldn't Dean ever surrender control over to him willingly? The more he thought about it the better the handcuffs sounded. "Dean," Sam started, finding it very difficult to focus on what he was trying to say, "Can't you just let me take care of you for once?"

Dean's head snapped up and his eyes met Sam's, "Then fucking do it if you're going to. Don't tease me forever and make me beg for it."

Why not? That was the fun of it. Dean just didn't get it at all. "Shh." Sam whispered. He pushed all the way inside of Dean and yanked Dean's hands away from him. He wrapped his hand around both of Dean's wrists, pinning them above Dean's head. Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "Just relax, Dean. Let me show you that there isn't anything to be so worried about, that I'm not going anywhere." That – after all – was Dean's biggest fear; that was what had motivated Dean to stay dressed and wear those stupid boots to bed in the first place.

With one hand holding Dean in place, Sam used his other hand to wrap around Dean's hips so he could get Dean angled exactly how he wanted him. Then he proceeded to claim Dean's ass. It was primal, desperate and incredibly hot. He wasn't hurting his brother, that wasn't something he was ever allowed to do, but he was causing the sluttiest sounds to slip from between Dean's lips.

Dean let loose a string of incredibly colorful obscenities and tightened his thighs around his brother's waist, holding on for dear life, his eyes slipping closed. He came so hard, without any stimulation on his cock at all; Sam's name a near scream on his lips.

Sam followed almost immediately, slowing himself down so he could draw out every quaking tremor from Dean's ass for as long as possible. He rode out Dean's pleasure, still holding his brother against him, feeling Dean's heart beating rapidly against him. The spent look in Dean's eyes and the flush of his brother's skin the final straw that broke the camel's back and he came harder than he thought he ever had, filling up Dean's tight heat with rope after rope of come.

Sam nearly collapsed against Dean, letting go of his brother's wrists and wrapping his arms tightly around his still quaking frame.

Dean looked down at his body, "Probably should get cleaned up."

Sam shook his head, his hair tickling Dean's shoulder, "Let's just stay like this."

Dean froze. "No Sammy."

Sam looked up at his brother's face and saw the concern written there. "Do I need to fuck you again Dean? For crying out loud, I'm fine. Nothing is going to show up here and try to kill us."

"You don't know that." Dean muttered.

"We've got our weapons handy, you drew salt lines outside the door and the windows…there isn't anything more that we can do. Now, relax before I have to show you again that everything's fine."

Dean looked over at Sam, "It's not a crime for me to want to keep us safe."

Sam nipped at Dean's lower lip, "Of course not. But, you don't need to sleep in your damn boots. You also don't need to be dressed when you go to bed either."

Dean just huffed.

Sam shook his head, "You're not going to win this one, Dean. I'm not letting you up. You're just going to have to sleep all naked and helpless like this."

Dean sighed. Helpless…that's what he was really trying to avoid.

Sam lightly bit at that spot beneath Dean's ear. "I'll handcuff you to the bed and fuck you all night if I have to. You're not getting up. You're going to stay right here, in my arms, and you're going to like it."

"But, I have come…."

Sam shook his head, "Let me clean that up for you, okay?" He slid down Dean's body and lapped up the come on Dean's stomach.

Dean's eyes widened and he found himself growing hard again. Shit.

And then Sam's mouth was all around him, sucking his cock, and Dean threw his head back and tightened his fingers in Sam's long hair. Sam was really just trying to toy with Dean a little bit while cleaning him up, but when he got a good look at Dean like that he couldn't help but want to finish him off. But, before he did that, he needed to clean Dean up the rest of the way. When he pulled off Dean's cock a near sob escaped Dean's throat. Sam looked up at him and shook his head, "Don't worry. I'll finish you off; just let me do something else first." He slid himself down between Dean's spread thighs and reached his tongue out to run over the opening of Dean's ass.

Dean moaned…it was probably the sluttiest moan he'd ever heard escape Dean's mouth. It made Sam instantly hard. He pressed his tongue against the opening and slowly slid it inside, eating out Dean's hole and pulling all of his own come out of that opening. It was strange how much Sam enjoyed eating his own come out of Dean's ass…it was a little disturbing how much he enjoyed it, but when he pulled back his cock was dripping precome as if he hadn't had sex in months.

Sam sat there staring at Dean for a few minutes, before Dean reached out, grabbed Sam's cock and pulled him back to his awaiting hole. Sam slid back home without any trouble. He took Dean slowly this time, relishing in the little noises Dean was making against his neck.

"Yeah Dean, love you…so hot…want you so bad." He fucked himself in there until he could feel the walls of Dean's hole tensing up around him. Dean was going to come again. Sam wrapped his huge hand around Dean's thick cock and within three strokes he was shooting his load against Sam's chest…hard. Sam quickly followed suit, pumping hard into Dean's ass.

Dean smiled sleepily, "Guess you've got more mess to clean up."

Sam smiled, "Well, as hot as that sounds I think I'll get a wash cloth. This could go on all night."

Dean smiled, "I don't mind."

Sam leaned in to kiss him, "I love you, jerk."

"Love you too, bitch." With that Dean bent down and licked the come off Sam's chest and stomach.

"Shit." Sam whined, "You're going to get me hard again."

Dean laughed, "I don't mind that either."

Sam pulled Dean close, "Guess we're just going to have to stay up and fuck all night."

"Shame." Dean muttered, his eyelids very heavy.

Sam kissed Dean's forehead, "Guess that means you won't be wearing your boots to bed tonight."

The last thing Dean said before slipping into unconsciousness was the word "fucker."

Sam cleaned them both up, picked up their clothes…and those damned boots…off the floor and tossed them onto their empty bed. Then he peeled back the covers and slipped in beside his brother, slipping his arms around Dean from behind. Sam fell to sleep with a contented smile on his face.


End file.
